Same Face, Two Face
by Mitzia
Summary: Shizuko and Akiko are twin sisters with different personalities. Shizuko hates Akiko's guts but Akiko wants to be the sister Shizuko deserves. When the two are sent to the afterlife with amnesia, how will Naoi help them pass on? T for language and violence.
1. The Twins Awaken

It was dark, darker than usual. My head was throbbing and I was freezing cold. I slowly opened my eyes and finally realized I wasn't in my bed.

There was a dark sky and a shining moon above my head instead of my ceiling. There was a cold wind blowing instead of my air conditioner set on low.

Next to me was the thing I hated most in the entire world; the she-devil known as my sister, twin sister to be exact.

I shot up and felt my headache get worse. I placed my head on my head and hoped it would get better.

"Does your head hurt, Shi-nee?"

"My name is Shizuko. Stop calling me by that stupid ass name. I'm not your sister," I shot back. The wicked witch had awakened and she was already pissing me off.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"If I knew, I wouldn't be here, now would I?" I said.

"Shi-nee, I-"

"Don't call me that!" I yelled.

"Why not? If I call you Shi-nee or Shizuko, I get yelled at. You can't even call me something nice like Aki-nee or Akiko. Why are you always like this?" she asked. Her spiel made my head hurt worse, so I stood up and started walking away.

The wind blew a bit harder and I shivered. I looked around at my surroundings. There was a huge building and field next to me and a flowing river below. It looked like a school in the middle of a forest.

"Newcomers?"

I spun around and saw a boyish figure sitting on a branch of the tree next to me. I stepped back and Akiko held onto my arm. Such a wuss.

"Who are you?" I asked the boy. He chuckled and jumped from the tree, landing in front of us.

He had dark green hair under a navy hat that matched his uniform. The boy looked at my eyes with his bright red ones.

"Class vice president, Naoi. You must be new here," the boy said, holding his hand out to shake. I slapped it away, but Akiko shook it.

"I'm Akiko and this is Shizuko," she introduced.

"What do you mean new here? Where the hell are we?!" I yelled. I'm tired of not knowing what the hell was going on.

"You must have amnesia," he simply replies. Totally not the answer I was looking for.

"Why do I have amnesia, smart ass?!" I yelled.

"Shi-nee, please calm down," the devil woman said as she tried to rub my arm. I slapped her hand away.

"No, I will not calm down! Where the hell are we and why do we have amnesia?!" I yelled.

"The afterlife."

"Afterlife? Like the place dead people go to?"

"Precisely."

"Bullshit! We're not dead!" I was about to slap Naoi, but then he opened his stupid mouth again.

"You are. Your amnesia is caused by a head injury before coming here.

"You can't be serious," I said. My legs give out from the shocked and I fall to the ground before him.

I am dead. Akiko is dead. I can't remember how I died. Akiko can't remember how she died.

"Do you understand now?" Naoi asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked at his red eyes and ran away. I couldn't stand another second in his presence.

I ran towards the river and saw a big white bridge just a few yards away. I walked over there and sat against the wall, watching the water flow. The tranquility made me drift off into sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**My first Angel Beats! fanfic...I thought the idea was good until I started writing...I wanted to make Shizuko and Akiko bipolar opposites and sort of make Akiko look like a bad person but it came out the other way around...You'll find out why in the next chapter. But before that, please don't hate on Shizuko! v.v Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this story! ^_^**

**Until next time, sayonara~!**


	2. How Shi Feels

The loved her. Her intellect, her talent, her beauty – they loved it all. We looked alike from the moment our bodies formed in our mother's womb, so how is it she's prettier and better?

We both had brown hair that reached our elbows and matching eyes. Our grades were almost the same, but hers were better. In school plays, she had the main role. She always got solos in musicals and was the star of our family's show. I was the tree in the background.

"Shizuko needs to learn how to care about someone other than herself."

One day, I heard my parents talking about me. There was no one else around, so I had to listen to them.

"I agree. She doesn't do anything that is worth our time. No special skills or impressive grades. She doesn't even try to impress us," my father said.

I ran away after that to a place in our backyard. I sat behind a tree and cried.

"Are you okay, Shi-nee?"

I turned around and saw my perfect twin sister beside me.

"Go away!" I yelled.

"Shi-nee, is someone being mean to you?" she pried.

"No! I'm fine, just leave me alone!" I cried. She put her hand on my shoulder and on reflex I swung my arm, slapping her across the face. After the loud smack, there was silence. Akiko put a hand on her now red cheek with tears in her eyes. She turned on her heels and ran away.

Within seconds, my father came outside, grabbed my wrist and dragged me inside. He kicked my bedroom door open and threw me in.

"Stop being such a selfish bitch!" he yelled after he exited my room.

I sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity. There were three knocks on the door and in came Akiko with a concerned look on her face.

"Shi-nee?" she said, walking over to me. She was the last person I wanted to see right now, so I tried to ignore her. I turned the AC on low and crawled in bed.

"Shi-nee, I-"  
There was a loud crash sound, so I turned to face Akiko. Behind her, the door was knocked on the floor. My father stood in the doorway with a baseball bat in his hand.

He walked over to the bed and raised it over his head. With great force, he swung down.

He shouldn't have missed me – I was directly below the bat.

But he did because my twin sister jumped in front of him.

My father's bat left a large dent in her skull and blood splattered on the sheets.

The murderer looked at me with cold eyes and then started laughing.

"You should know she died in vain trying to save your stupid ass," he said.

Those were the last words I heard alive.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**This is a Shizuko's flashback about how she died. All will be resolved in the next chapter!**

**Until next time, sayonara~!**


	3. Naoi Steps In

"Wake up, Shizuko!" a male voice yelled. I kept my eyes closed before I was splashed with a bucket of cold water.

I wiped the water away and saw the red eyes that belonged to Naoi.

"What the fuck do you want?" I snarled.

"I can already tell you'll be a problem for me and the student body. I'm here to help," he said. The way he said it pissed me off.

"Thanks, I can totally feel the willingness to help me radiating from you," I said, standing up. I got up too fast and my head felt fuzzy. My legs gave out and I formed the armadillo position.

"I may not sound convincing, but I can help you," Naoi said.

"How so?"

"Well, talking usually helps."

"Bullshit. The last thing I need is to tell you about my past. It's too hard for the likes of you."

"Then do you have any regrets?"

"What?"

"Regrets. Do you have any? If you find resolve, you can move on."

Do I have any regrets? I guess I do have a few. I wanted my parents to acknowledge me. I wanted to be wanted. But most of all, I wanted to be happy.

"There were three things I wanted," I said.

"Name it and I'll help you," Naoi said.

"There's no way you can for one of them," I said.

He laughed. "There is nothing I can't do. I am god." This time I was the one laughing.

"God? That's a good one!" I said. He looked irritated, but forced a smile.

"I suppose one of my regrets is resolved," I said as I regained my composure.

"What are the other two things?" he asked.

"I wanted my parents to like me," I say. He chuckles.

"Look right here," he said, pointing to his scarlet orbs. I looked at them and felt as though I was sucked right in.

"Shizuko needs to learn how to care about someone other than herself."

"I agree. She doesn't do anything that is worth our time. No special skills or impressive grades. She doesn't even try to impress us."

I realized Naoi took me back to the conversation my parents had before my father killed us.

"I wouldn't say that. Shizuko has some talents of her own," my mother defended.

"Oh? Like what?" my dad taunted.

"She is an excellent fighter. She can defend herself very well." I laughed. If I could defend myself, I wouldn't be dead.

"Let's see how well she can defend herself."

"What are you going to do?"

"You'll see."

That was it. Naoi was back in my vision.

"They did acknowledge me. At least my mom did," I said.

Naoi was looking at me with tears in his red eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "I'm fine. What was your last regret?" he said.

"I wanted to be wanted." I saw the red orbs get bigger.

"I didn't have friends and my family left me in the dark. I've always wanted to be wanted," I explained.

"But I've always wanted you."

I heard Akiko say that from behind the bridge. I couldn't believe she heard everything I just told Naoi.

"Shi-nee, I've always wanted you. You always seemed sad and I wanted to cheer you up," she said.

"You're lying."

"No I'm not."

"Liar."

"No!"

"Don't lie to me!"

"Stop it!" Naoi yelled. "You said you wanted to be wanted and she says you are! Why don't you listen to what she has to say?!"

"You don't understand how it feels to be the lesser twin!" I yelled back.

"I know exactly how it feels! My brother had everything until he died. Then I was left to live up to my parents' expectations," Naoi said.

"I had no idea someone would feel the same as me," I said.

"Shizuko, you don't hate you sister. You love her very much, but your jealousy took over," Naoi said.

"Shi-nee, I never hated you, even for a moment. Why else did I jump in front of you when father had the bat?" Akiko said.

My eyes widened when I finally realized what she said. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I ran to hug Akiko, something I hadn't done in years.

"I'm sorry, Aki-nee!" I cried. Akiko wrapped her arms around me.

"It's alright," she whispered. I felt a few warm drops of water on my head. Then I felt someone hug the both of us. I looked to see Naoi above us.

"Good luck on the other side," he whispered.

"Thank you, Naoi."

My sister and I walked to the park since it was too crowded in the city. We sat on a bench and looked at the clouds in the sky. Then a head blocked our vision.

It was a boy with green hair and red eyes who looked very familiar.

"Hi! I'm Shizuko and this is my sister, Akiko. What your name?" I introduced.

The boy smiled. "My name is Naoi. I'm sorry, but have we met somewhere before?"

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Well, that's it for Shizuko and Akiko's story!...or is it? I have a plan wiht my Angel Beats! fanfiction. There'll be more stories like this and then another story featuring all of the OCs and the original cast of Angel Beats! so stay tuned for that! I hoped you liked this story!**

**Until next time, sayonara~!**


End file.
